The Land of the Demons
by Rebelbot
Summary: Transformers and Inuyasha mix but with characters I came up with and not the real ones.
1. Chapter 1

As the village burned a girl on a cat-like creature fled to the Far East. She looked back at her once peaceful home, the home she grew up in. She turned away with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I shall avenge you all," She vowed, "I will kill the person who did this."

Then she rode off into the far distance of the land.

Meanwhile on a planet far, far away, the kids were visiting their friends the Autobots. They were enjoying themselves playing tag with Hot Shot.

"You can't catch us," Rad called over his shoulder.

"You want to bet," Hot Shot shouted back, "Just wait 'til I catch you guys."

Hot Shot continued to give chase. He then decided to go into hyper speed to catch them and so he did. As Hot shot caught up to the kids they quickly made a sharp turn to the left. Hot Shot did the same but as he rounded the corner he collided with Scavenger.

"Hey, what's the big idea," Scavenger said as he got up.

"Sorry about that, Scavenger, I was playing tag with the kids," Hot Shot explained.

"Well, be careful next time and watch where you're going," Scavenger said.

"Will do, Scavenger," Hot Shot said as he ran off.

Hot Shot went through the halls searching for the kids. He searched high and low for but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Now where those kids go to?" Hot Shot asked no one as he searched through a room.

Then an alarm went off and Red Alert's voice spoke over the intercom.

"All Autobots must report to the main control room, now," Red Alert said.

"Now what?" Hot Shot asked as he headed to the main control room.

Everybody, as well as the kids, arrived at the control room wondering what was going on. Hot Shot soon arrived and the meeting began.

"I know you are wondering why I asked you to come here," Optimus began, "But we have just received an SOS from somewhere on earth."

"An SOS," Sideswipe spoke out, "How do we know it is not a trap."

He had not forgotten the last time the responded to an SOS. That SOS almost cost them their lives.

"I understand how you feel, Sideswipe, but this SOS, came from a human," Optimus explained, "Red Alert, play back the SOS."

"Yes, sir," Red Alert replied typing something on the keyboard.

The monitor came to life and on it was a man who was shouting something.

"We……..need……..help……….now," the man said, "Village……….under…….attack, send………help."

Then the screen went black and the man spoke no more.

"Wow, I wonder what was attacking them?" Billy asked.

"That is what we're going to find out," Optimus said.

"I guess our visit to Cybertron is over," Carlos said disappointedly.

Optimus, the kids, and some other friends went to the worp room worped back to earth. Little did they know that they would be entering a world of strange beast. A place where they will meet friends new and old: A land of demons.


	2. Chapter 2

The Autobots had just arrived to the place where the SOS came from. It appeared to be an island that was unknown to both humans and transformers. They looked around at the surrounding landscape and saw nothing but trees.

"Man, I can't see anything but trees and more trees," Hot Shot said.

"Stop complaining, Hot Shot," Scavenger said, "We're on a mission; remember?"

"I know," Hot Shot answered back, "I'm just saying that I can't see anything else but trees."

"Hey, look I see something over there," Rad said pointing ahead, he was on the shoulder of Optimus Prime and Alexis was on the other shoulder.

Smokescreen was holding Carlos as Fred and Billy were on each of his shoulder. In the far distance a dark figure was coming straight at them.

"What is it?" Optimus asked.

"It looks like some kind of beast," Smokescreen said, "And there is a girl on its back."

Everybody looked closer and saw that smokescreen was right. Lying on the back of beast was a young. It seems like that the beast was carrying the young girl to a place and was much wounded as blood dripped from it. Suddenly the beast fell into the trees a few yards in front of the Autobots.

"Let's go and see if she is alright," Optimus said running g in front as the kids held on.

When they reached the place where the beast with the girl fell, they saw that the beast had reduced in size. It had become nothing more then a small cute kitten beside the young girl. The kids jumped down from Optimus' and Smokescreen's lowered hands and ran up to the girl to see if she was alright. She was slender and wore a red suet with bits of Armor (Like Sango's Armor if you watch Inuyasha). Her hair was yellow and put in a ponytail. Her fangs (hair) were bent into two M's. She was in her teens and the small kitten was blue all over with black on tips of its ears, tails, and feet. She was laying face first on the ground.

"She looks alright," Rad said as he turned the girl over.

Alexis put her head on the girl's chest to listen to the girl's heartbeat.

"I can still hear her heartbeat," Alexis said, "That means she is still alive."

Lying beside her was a long staff with a curved blade.

"Wonder what this is used for?" Fred asked picking up the strange weapon.

Suddenly the girl awoke and stood up and in defense grabbed he sword tired. Then she quickly grabbed her side as if she was injured there.

"Take it easy, your badly hurt and we mean you no harm," Optimus said in a soft voice and taking a step closer.

"Stay back you demon!" The girl said in an angered voice and taking out her sword while standing up.

"Demon!" Optimus said very surprised.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Optimus explained, "I have never attacked an innocent village in my life."

"You liar!" The girl shouted, "I saw you and your kind slaughter my family!"

She then raced forward with her sword out in front as if to stab him when she lepta. Rad and the other jumped in front of the girl's path.

"What is this?" the girl asked, "Why do in my way, why do you protect this demon?"

"Optimus is not a demon, he is an Autobot which is a transformer and h came from another world called Cybertron."

The kids went on to explain about the transformer race. The young girl apologized to Optimus for accusing him for attacking her village. She went by the name Keith and her Catalan Demon friend named Linda. She went on to say that she was a demon slayer and her whole family was demon slayers as well. One day robotic demon attacked her village and slaughtered her family and only she and Linda survived. The Optimus vowed that he would find the ones who attack Keith's village and bring them to justice.


	3. Chapter 3

A dark tower loomed over a small village. The villagers worked in the mines and in the fields for their dark lord. Their were salves to the lord, forced to do his biding. They were forced to work endless hours in the mines digging coal for the factory and harvesting crops for their lord to eat. The dark lord's guard watched over the salves and cracked their whips to keep the slaves moving and to punish those who don't work.

The dark lord was watching his slaves work from his tower. He was a heavily built robot with metallic wing. His helmet was completed with sharps that fan out on the sides. He was pitch-black from head to toe with a black orb in the center of his chest. He was very pleased with himself on what he done. This village was one of many villages he enslaved in his quest. The dark lord's true purpose is to find the Crystal of Power. The Crystal has enormous powers that can destroy a whole planet and whoever has it will control is great power. The dark lord was screeching for this crystal but he could not find it. He went and enslaved village after village but could not find it. He sat in his throne room thinking about where the crystal maybe hiding. As he sat there a man (human) appeared from the shadows wearing a black suit of armor.

"My lord, sorry to bother you," the man said.

"Yes, Liteno, what is it?" The dark lord replied still deep in thought and giving name to the man.

"I came to give my report on the village me and my men attacked," Liteno replied.

"Did you find it?" asked his master.

"I'm afraid not, my lord," replied Liteno, "we searched high and low for it but still could not find it."

"Then go back out there and keep looking," his master ordered, "that crystal has got to be out there somewhere."

"Yes, my lord," Liteno answered.

Liteno vanished into the shadows. He then reappeared at the castle gate. Liteno whistled into the air. In the distance huge robotic creatures cane out from the nearby forest and came to Liteno. When the creatures stopped in front of him Liteno jumped onto the shoulder of one of them and whistled again. The creatures reacted and took off into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes, with their new friend Keith and Linda, were sight seeing over the island. All the more, they were also looking for the person who attacked Keith's village. The kids were amazed on seeing so many new and strange creatures. Keith knew everything about each one. Soon the arrived to a small village of Fillent.

"This is Fillent," Keith explained, "It is known for having great farming here."

"This town seems very peaceful," Smokescreen said, "Maybe we can rest here for awhile."

"That a good idea, Smokescreen," Optimus said.

All the others agreed and went into the town of Fillent. When they entered they found a place to park themselves. As Keith and the other got out they realized that the town's people were staring at them but more at the Autobots. Some of the kids came up to the Autobots to get a closer look but the adults stayed a good distance away.

"Man, it's like they never seen a car before," Hot Shot said.

"That is because this village never seen technology," Keith explained.

"Is there anyplace where we can get a bit to eat?" asked Fred.

"Of course there is," answered Keith, "it is just over there; I'll show you."

Just before Keith could show the other where they could eat something destroyed the house next to them.

"What was that!?" Scavenger said.

As the smoke cleared a man in a black armor came out and looked around. He was followed by huge demon robots.

"Those are the demons that attacked my village," Keith said.

"Destroy this town if you must," the man said, "don't stop until you sure the Crystal is here or not."

The robotic demons were just about to their master's order when a semi-truck, a sports car, a bulldozer, and a truck with a hook crane appeared in front of them.

"We won't let you hurt these people," Optimus said.

"And you can stop me?" the man said, "What can a couple of demons do?"

"You'll be surprised on what we can do," Hot Shot said.

"We'll see about that," the man said, "Destroy them."

Them robotic demons followed their master's orders and attacked. The Autobots were ready and transformed into robot mode and between bots began. The robotic demons proved to be a challenge but the Autobots would not give up. Linda transformed into a huge cat with large fangs and Keith jumped on and joined the battle. Keith destroyed the first robot using blade staff to slice it in two. Optimus was surrounded by three robotic demons. He destroyed one of them and was jumped by another. Before the robot could strike it was quickly destroyed by a newcomer. The newcomer was a striped tiger with golden armor.

"It's good to see you again, Saber Fang," Optimus said.

"It's good to see you as well, Optimus," Saber Fang replied, "but now is not the time for greetings."

Optimus and Saber Fang resumed their fighting. In the midst of the fighting they had forgotten about the black-armored man. He was walking around looking for something until he came upon a house and saw what he was looking for. Inside was the most beautiful crystal you ever did see. This was the legendary Crystal of Power.

"Ah, there it is," the man said, "my master will be very pleased."

He walked up and stretched out his hand in an attempted to grab it but suddenly his hand was knocked away. He grabbed his hand in pain and looked up to see Keith standing in front of the crystal. Unlike the others she saw him enter the house and figured out that he was after the crystal.

"You're after the crystal, are you not?" She asked.

"You're as smart as you look," He answered.

"Then you must be the one who attacked my village," Keith said, "Who are you?"

"Ah now I remember you," he said, "You're one of those demon slayers and I go by the name of Liteno."

"Alright, Liteno, answer this," Keith said, "What do you want with the crystal?"

"To bring it to my master, Lord Rento," Liteno answered, "and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

"We'll see about that," Keith said.

Just before their fight began the roof collapsed. Saber Fang had pushed one of the demons into the house where Liteno and Keith were in. As Liteno was distracted by the newcomers Keith took the chance to attack. With a swipe of here staff she was able to cut Liteno across the chest.

"You may have stopped me from getting the crystal," said Liteno, "but I will return."

And with that he whistled for one of his demons. As one swooped down Liteno jumped on its back and rode off. As they rode off the villagers cheered for the Autobots for saving their village.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't thank you enough for saving my village," The young lord said.

The Autobots were brought to the lord of the village by some of the villagers. Now they were in the palace and standing before the young lord.

"We were only doing our job," Optimus said.

"I must show you my gratitude by asking you and your friends to stay for the royal feast," Lord Sekchin said.

Optimus and the others agreed. The feast was the greatest thing that happened to the kids. Servants served them fish, rich, and other kinds of food. Optimus was talking to Lord Sekchin and Saber Fang. The feast lasted into the night when the moon lit the night sky. Keith, Linda, the kids, and the Autobots had gone to bed except for Optimus and Saber Fang. Optimus was talking to Lord Sekchin with Saber Fang at his side. They were talking about the events that had taken place earlier that day and the Crystal of Power. They knew that they need to hide the Crystal without endangering the lives of others.

"I may have a plan," said Sekchin, "I hope it work 'cause if doesn't work then all is doomed."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And you say that these demon are not like any demon you fought before?" asked Rento.

"Yes, my Lord," Liteno answered.

"These newcomers maybe troublesome to me," Rento said deep in thought.

"Do you want me to deal with them for good?" Liteno asked.

Before Rento could answer a black crow flew in from an open window. The crow landed on Rento's left arm and whispered something in his ear.

"I see," Rento said a little later.

"What is it, my lord?" Liteno asked, "What news does the crow bring?"

"It would appear that the crystal is on the move," Rento replied, "With those four strange demons you told me about."

"So what should me and my men do," asked Liteno.

"I want you to lead them here," ordered Rento, "I don't care how you do it just get them here."

"Yes, my lord," Liteno responded.

And with that he went to lead the Autobots to his master.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun rosed to start a new day for the village. Everybody was now saying good-bye to their heroes the Autobots, who were leaving. Optimus told the others about Sekchin's plan about giving the crystal to the Autobots to protect and until they found a place to hide it. He made them promise not to tell anyone about it. Optimus and the others were just a few miles away when a young girl in her teens came running up to them. She was one of the young servant girl of the lord's palace that went by the name Sally. She was wearing a blue dress robe and had long black hair. The Autobots stopped so Sally could catch up.

"What seem to be the problem?" Rad asked from Optimus' side window.

"I came to ask if I can come with you guys," Sally replied, "I promise I won't a burden and I will try not to cause any trouble."

"So what do you say, Optimus?" Hot Shot asked, "Should we take her with us?"

"I don't know," said Optimus, "Do you parents know you're here, Sally?

"My parents died three years ago, so I'm an orphan," Sally replied.

"I see," Optimus said, "I'm afraid that I can't take you with us."

"You must bring me with you," pleaded Sally, "If you do I can help you find a hiding place for the crystal."

"How did you know that we had the crystal and that we were going to hide it?" asked Carlos.

"I overheard Optimus and lord Sekchin talking about it," answered Sally, "But I didn't tell anyone about it."

"I guess we have no other choice but to bring you along, Sally," Optimus said.

"Thank you, Optimus;" Sally said happily, "I will not let you down."

"Why don't you ride with Smokescreen," Alexis said, "Cause Optimus and Hot Shot are full."

"Alright," said Sally.

Sally got into Smokescreen and when she was buckled in the Autobots set on their way. While they drove on the road a dark figure was watching then from a distance.

"And now time to set my plan into motion," It said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

The Autobot had come to a fork in the road and were trying to decide on which way to go.

"I say we go to the right," Hot Shot said.

"I still say we go to the left," Scavenger said.

"We're going any where if we don't agree on something," Smokescreen stated.

"Smokescreen is right, we got to agree on something," Keith said.

"What do you think, Optimus?" Sally asked, "should we go left or right."

Optimus was deep in thought about which way to go. Suddenly an old man riding a horse-pulled wagon came into view to the right of the Autobots. The man was wearing a brown hooded cloak that was pulled over his face so nobody could see it. In his wagon were strange artifacts that anybody has ever seen.

"Are you having trouble?" the man asked when he reached the Autobots.

"Why yes we are," Optimus replied, "We can't decide which way to go."

"Ah, I can help you there," he said, "I have something here that will come of use."

The n he pulled out of his wagon a short wooden stick. It had four dragon heads that had their jaws open. He handed it to Rad who looked at it then showed it to the others.

"What is it?" Billy Asked.

"That is a rare Guider," The old man replied, "It will guide you to the right place."

"Look one of their eyes is glowing," Fred said.

Sure enough the eyes of the dragon that was pointing to the right was glowing.

"That means that you should go to the right," the old man explained, "Each head represents a different direction and one of the dragon's eyes will glow to point the way depending on where you are."

"I see," Optimus said, "Thank you, you helped us a lot."

"There is no need to thank me," He said, "It was my pleasure to help."

So the Autobots continued on leaving the old man behind unaware of the Guider's true porpes.


	8. Chapter 8

The guider proved to be very helpful to the Autobots. The kids were telling Sally all about their adventures with the Autobots. They were nearing the end of their stories when they were suddenly attacked by a centipede demon.

"What is that?!" Carlos said.

"I want the crystal now," It said.

"It knows we have the crystal!" Optimus said very surprised.

"I can sense its power," It said, "the red one has it."

The demon then lunged at Optimus at full speed. Optimus was able to dodge it by going in reverse causing the demon to hit the ground. The demon got up and attacked but was able to dodge it again. Keith, along with Linda, came and struck the demon with her blade staff causes the demon to cry out in pain.

"Optimus go," Keith said, "Me and the others can hold this demon off."

"Yeah, go on ahead," Hot Shot said, "Use the Guider to help."

"We just can't leave you guys behind," Alexis said.

"Don't worry about us, Alexis," said Scavenger, "You and Optimus need to protect the crystal."

"I'm afraid their right," Optimus said, "And besides they can take care of themselves."

"Hey, wait for me," Sally shouted after Optimus.

"Get into the cargo hold," said Optimus.

Optimus open the cargo doors to let Sally in and when she got in he drove off. Far from the battle ground the old man with the wagon was watching. Next to him was a huge robotic demon. 

"Spread the word to the others," The old man said not turning around to the demon, "destroy those pest but leave the red alive for our master."

The demon roared as it jumped into the air and soon others like him joined him. They went above the battle ground where the Autobots had just defeated the centipede demon and now questioning how the demon knew about the crystal. The chest of one of the demons opened to reveal hundreds of missiles. One by one the others opened their chest and locked on to the Autobots position and fired.


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus was driving up a steep hill that seems to go steeper by the minuet. 

"If this hill goes any steeper we will never make it to the top," Carlos said.

"I agree with Carlos with this one." Rad said.

"Let's just hope it doesn't and that Optimus does make it to the top," Alexis replied.

As soon as Alexis said this Optimus came to a complete stop a few miles from the top. The kids could hear the wheels screeching as Optimus try to move forward with avail.

"Optimus what's wrong?" Sally asked, "Why are we not moving?"

"I don't know," Optimus replied, "Something is holding me back"

"What could be holding Optimus back?" Billy asked.

"Maybe he got snagged on a big rock," Fred answered.

"I don't think that is possible," Alexis stated."

"I think I know what is holding Optimus back," Rad said.

"You do?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, it's Optimus' trailer," Rad replied, "It's weighing him down."

"Optimus you got to release your trailer now to lighten the load," Alexis said to Optimus.

"Alright," Optimus said.

At a single thought the trailer broke off and rolled down to the bottom of the hill. When this happened Optimus shot forward at a very high speed up to the top of the hill. Luckily, Optimus was able to brake before they had some serious accident,

"Finally we made it," Billy said.

Everybody let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys look," Rad said pointing ahead.

In front of them was a dark castle surrounded by a dark and gloomy village. A dark cloud hung over it as crow circled above.

"I wonder who lives there," Sally said.

"I don't know," replied Optimus, "but we could check it out."

"Hey, one of the dragon's eyes is glowing," Carlos said to the others.

And sure enough one of the dragon's eyes was glowing in the direction of the castle.

"It seems like its pointing straight at the castle," Alexis said.

"Seems so," Rad replied, "I guess we should do what Optimus said and check it out."

They all agreed and Optimus drove down the hill and toward the strange castle. At the highest tower Rento was watching our heroes. He was pleased that Liteno was able to lead them to his castle and soon the crystal will be his.

"Well done, Liteno," Rento said, "that fool doesn't suspect a thing."

"I only aim to please you, master," Liteno answered.

"Soon the power of the crystal will be mine and nothing will be able to stop me," Rento said laughing.

"Master?" said Liteno.

"Yes, Liteno, what is it?" Rento said turning to Liteno.

"I was wondering," Liteno began, "What shall I do with the robotic demon and the kids once the crystal is obtained?"

"I shall deal with the demon and the kid myself," Rento replied.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" Liteno asked.

"Yes tell the guards to bring the demon that arrives to me and prepare my army for invasion." Rento answered.

"Yes, my lord," replied Liteno disappearing into the darkness.

Optimus and his friends had made it to the front gates of the castle. When they approached the gate it quickly opened to revel the village surrounding the castle.  
"Well, it seems like someone has been waiting for us," Optimus said.

"Question is who is it." Billy said.

"That's a good question, Billy,"

"Well, I guess we should go in," Carlos said.

"Right," answered Optimus, "let's go."

And with that they entered the village unaware of what laid before them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When they entered they were greeted by the castle royal knights.

"I don't like the look of this," Carlos said as he looked around at the royal knights.

"By order of the king, you are to come with us to the castle," one of the royal knights said, "We will be happy if you do as we say."

"It almost like they like they knew we were coming" Sally said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Rad, "Something tells me we're walking into a trap of some kind."

"Well, we better get going if we are going to find out," said Alexis.

"Right," replied Optimus.

They soon continued on with the royal knights walking along side them. They worked their way through the village until they reached the castle. It soon towered over them when they reached the front door. Two guards on either side of the door awaited them. As they got closer one guard stepped forward to greet them.

"Our lord has been expecting your arrival," the guard said "He is waiting for inside."

"Well, thank you," said Optimus, "But may I ask how your lord knew we were coming in the first place."

"Our lord knows everything to know about what goes on in his land and the people who live in it," He replied, "That all you need to know for now."

Optimus made a move to go inside but was quickly stopped by the second guard.

"What seems to be the problem?" Optimus asked.

"May I ask the kids to stay out here," The second guard said.

"Why can't we go with Optimus?" asked Rad leaning out of Optimus side window.

"Our master wishes to speak to Optimus alone," He replied.

"Aw man, that really bites," Carlos said very upset.

"Well we better do as we are told," Sally said.

The kids stepped down from Optimus one by one 'till they were all out.

"You kids try to have fun as you wait," Optimus said, "This won't take long."

The kids agreed and Optimus went inside. When Optimus was inside the castle, with the royal knight close behind, one guard motion the kids to follow him. The kids followed the guard who lead them to another part of the village. The guard leaded them to a stone building that had a wooden door. They soon entered they were in a long corridor with rooms that had bars. Suddenly they were jumped and quickly pushed in a cell.

"Hey what's going on?" Rad asked.

"You are placed here as slaves for the master," he replied, "So you better get use to it because you're going to be here for a long time."

"Wait till Optimus comes," Fred said, "You'll be sorry."

"Believe me," The guard said, "When our master is done with Optimus there will be nothing left of him."


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus continued on though the dark corroders of the castle. Every so often a torch would appear to light the way. Optimus and the royal knights didn't talk during their time in the hall and they came upon a large wooden door at the end of the hall. When they came closer to their door it suddenly swung open to reveal a large dark room.

"Come in," a voice sounded from the room.

As the voice echoed through the halls Optimus slowly entered the room. The royal knights stayed behind for some odd reason. The door closed behind Optimus and he could hear a click sound meaning the door was now locked. Optimus transformed and looked around the room he was in now. There were lots of strange statues and there were also a lot of touches to the room. The master was sitting on huge throne on Optimus right.

"Welcome my friend, I have been excepting your arrival," the master said, "My name is Renton"

"Thank you but how you know I was coming?" Optimus asked.

"I know a lot of things that goes on in my kingdom," He answered.

"So I've heard," Optimus said softly.

"I have heard about how that demon had attack you for no reason," Renton said.

"Yes, it was very strange," Optimus said, "It was as if it was sent after us."

"Yes very strange indeed," Renton said then snapped his fingers and large robots came and encircled Optimus.

"What is going on?" Optimus said.

"You are right about something," Renton said, "That demon was sent to attack you and it was I who sent it."

"Why and for what?" Optimus asked.

"What else to get the crystal," Renton explained, "For if I have I can have complete control of everything."

"Deathbots, attack," He command.

The Deathbots did and Optimus went on the defense. Even so Optimus fought hard he couldn't defeat the Deathbots for there were too many of them. When it seemed as if Renton and his Deathbots would win a burst of lightening came and destroyed the Deathbots.

"Starting the party without us Optimus?" Saber Fang said as she sent another burst of lightening destroying the rest of the Deathbots.

Renton tried to but Keith and Linda stopped him.

Afterward Optimus and the other place the crystal into a well hiding place and placed Renten and his goons in jail. What will their next adventure be like. Stick around find out.

The End


End file.
